Y: The Last Man (film)
Y: The Last Man is an upcoming film based on the dystopian science fiction comic book series of the same name. Plot See Y: The Last Man. Production History In 2007, film rights to the series were acquired by New Line Cinema (a sister company to Vertigo, who published the comic series). Writers and Directors First Attempt *An original draft of the script was written by Jeff Vintar. Although Vintar's draft was faithful to the original comic book and considered by many to be a success, the higher-ups at New Line Cinema seemed unable to fully embrace the material. *On July 24 it was revealed that screenwriter Carl Ellsworth and director D. J. Caruso, the team behind the film Disturbia, were attached to the project with David S. Goyer as a producer. Caruso intended on finishing the script in the summer and filming during the fall of 2008, using a redraft of Vintar's script. *A subsequent draft by Brian K. Vaughan himself, which departed from his own comic considerably, was even less successful in convincing the studio to proceed. *Caruso maintained that the source material was too much to be told in one film and his team decided to concentrate on the best first film they could, which would end somewhere around issue 14 of the comic series. The entire comic series as a whole would be plotted into three films. *Caruso remained "loosely attached" to the project, but New Line refused to acquiesce on its development as a stand-alone movie as opposed to the trilogy. Caruso said, "I didn't think that you could take Yorick's story and put it in to a two-hour movie and do it justice... I just feel like it's too much for one screenplay," and then walked away from the project, moving on to direct the sci-fi film I Am Number Four. *Following the aforementioned failure, French director Louis Leterrier expressed interest in adapting the series for television. Second Attempt *In March 2012, former [Jericho writers Matthew Federman and Stephen Scaia entered final negotiations to write New Line's adaptation of the series, following in the footsteps of Vintar, Vaughan, and Ellsworth. *J.C. Spink, Chris Bender (the producers of The Hangover) and David Goyer were attached to produce, with Mason Novick and Jake Weiner as executive producers. *Reports in September 2012 suggest New Line was enthusiastic about the draft screenplay produced by Federman and Scalia and began the process of meeting potential directors. *In January, 2013, iFanboy broke the news that Dan Trachtenberg will direct the film. http://ifanboy.com/articles/breaking-dan-trachtenberg-to-direct-y-the-last-man/ Casting *Actor Shia LaBeouf, who has worked with the original group of writers (in the films Disturbia and Eagle Eye), has previously stated that he is unwilling to play the role of Yorick Brown. According to LaBeouf, the role is far too similar to the character Sam Witwicky, which he portrays in the Transformers series. Later, in an interview conducted by collider.com, LaBeouf stated that there is still a chance that he would be starring. *The original director, D.J. Caruso, planned to use a real monkey, and not a CGI construct, to play Ampersand. *Caruso also said he would like to have Alicia Keys for the part of Agent 355. *Zachary Levi, who plays the lead in the TV series Chuck, has expressed interest in playing Yorick Brown as he is a fan of the comic book series, even going as far as having his character Chuck Bartowski read the Y: The Last Man graphic novel in the episode "Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Adaptations Category:Films